The present invention relates to (a) gels that are stable at high temperatures, (b) compositions for forming the gels, and (c) subterranean formations containing the gels.
More and more wells are being drilled into subterranean formations which are at temperatures greater than about 79.4.degree. C. (175.degree. F.). In fact, subterranean formations at temperatures of about 148.9.degree. C. (300.degree. F.) and above are becoming increasingly more common. This trend is due to (a) the increasing depth to which wells are drilled to penetrate oil- and gas-bearing subterranean formations and (b) the drilling of wells in regions having shallow, high temperature oil- and/or gas-bearing or geothermal subterranean formations, e.g., the North Sea and the Pacific Rim.
Since, few, if any, present gels are stable at about 148.9.degree. C. (300.degree. F.), there is a need for gels that are stable at such temperature.